


Две минуты

by Amaryllis133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Из недр шингекодежурки, написано на анонимный бета-челлендж</p>
    </blockquote>





	Две минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Из недр шингекодежурки, написано на анонимный бета-челлендж

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло прохладой сильнее обычного. Похоже, завтра тренировка пройдет на свежевыпавшем снегу.

Ривай подтянул одеяло, как всегда, холодное — никогда не прогревалось до конца. Потом скрипнул зубами и подтянул поближе Эрена. Да, вот так-то лучше.

У Эрена, правда, были свои недостатки — он ворочался во сне.

И не только во сне.

— Капрал Ривай, — правое ухо обожгло горячим выдохом, и Ривай поморщился.

— Спи, — отрезал он, не открывая глаз. Эрен под боком затих, потом снова завозился. Его рука — не теплая даже, горячая — неуверенно легла Риваю на живот. Палец обвел пупок, пощекотав его, чуть царапнул, потом замер.

— Капрал, простите... Можно?

Ривай мог поклясться, что маленький засранец снова покраснел. Полгода спать в одной кровати и каждый раз краснеть — он издевается, не иначе.

В любом случае, засранцу проще дать, чем вылезти из теплой в кровати и надавать уже тумаков.

— Две минуты, — строго сказал Ривай. — Потом спать. Время пошло.

Палец снова ожил, заскользив по коже вниз от пупка. Верное направление.

Эрен всегда ласкал нежно, осторожно, будто боясь навлечь на себя гнев — знал же прекрасно, что Риваю нравится жестче, что Ривай всегда требует жестче, и все равно начинал с нежностей. Упрямый осел. У него две минуты, такими темпами у Ривая даже встать не успеет, не говоря уж о продолжении.

Ривай хмыкнул, расслабленно перекатившись на левый бок — самое время подремать, — и тут же вздрогнул — едва коснувшись члена, палец шустро нырнул мимо него в сторону, по пояснице к копчику, сунулся в ложбинку между ягодиц, безошибочно целясь... о, ошибки здесь точно быть не могло.

— Капрал, — выдохнул Эрен ему в затылок.

Палец втиснулся в отверстие, растягивая мышцы, двинулся глубже, еще глубже, у Эрена чертовски длинные пальцы, это Ривай заметил еще при первом знакомстве. Длинные, ловкие и нахальные.

Коварный засранец.

К пальцу присоединился еще один. Ривай хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя стремительно нарастающий в паху жар. Вот ведь, а он действительно собирался выспаться.

Эрен трахал его пальцами, уже тремя, не сдерживаясь — куда ушла вся нежность, вся осторожность? Резкие движения; до упора вглубь, а назад медленнее, мучительно медленно, а потом снова решительно вглубь. Ривай прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Глаз он так и не открыл — под веками горело, и все тело тоже горело, с каждым разом все охотнее подаваясь толчкам. Вставший член задел головкой одеяло; Ривай накрыл его рукой и задвигал, приноравливаясь к темпу Эрена.

А затем пальцы исчезли. Ривай зажмурился сильнее, до звезд в глазах, ожидая продолжения.

— Две минуты, капрал, — ответственно сообщил Эрен у него за спиной. — Спокойной ночи?

Ривай выругался в подушку, борясь с желанием вскочить и все-таки надавать засранцу по ушам. Может быть, даже ногами.

К черту. Все равно теперь не выспаться.

— А ну пшел сюда. Ты не закончил. Кончишь, когда я скажу.

Засранец определенно улыбался ему в спину.


End file.
